Fear Doesn't Rule You
by MichelleRae
Summary: She came home fresh out of college to celebrate. Too bad someone from her past wanted to ruin her homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

I was running. I don't know why. She could easily catch up to me. She's a fucking vampire for crying out loud! Damn the Cullen's for leaving me 6 years ago. Damn them for not thinking about her when they killed James. Damn them, damn them, damn them!

Either she was toying with me or I really had lost her. I was now deep into Seattle. I had on a jacket of Jacobs, maybe she couldn't smell me over his scent. _One could hope.._

I came upon an area with abandoned store fronts. I went into the nearest one and slammed the door shut behind me and blocked its path. _Yeah I know a bunch of junk in front of a door won't stop her._

Evidently one of Seattle's many homeless people were making this a home, there was a makeshift bed in the corner that looked as if it had seen better days. It didn't look like it had been slept in recently either. I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was what used to be a small café.

I walked over to the mattress and sat down. I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head on top of them.

"Bella, how do you get in to shit like this?" I whispered to myself.

I've known that Victoria was after me for 2 and a half years. First she sent Laurent after me. But, Jake and the pack took care of him. I guess since he didn't get me Vicki decided to take matters into her own hands. She started to hurt people I loved the most. First was my mother. I was off at College at UCLA. It was the start of my freshman year. We had just got out on Christmas break. I got a call from the Jacksonville PD. They found my mother and Phil's bodies in their house. But didn't know what happened. I immediately called Jake. He went with me to their house to go through all of their things. That's when it happened. As soon as we stepped into the house, Jake went defensive.

"Vampire." He whispered. "It's the red head."

I instantly knew that Victoria was the reason I no longer had my mother. We immediately started packing up what I wanted and left right after.

She got Charlie next. He was pulling over a speeding driver. The speeding driver was Victoria. He didn't have a chance. She snapped his neck and left him. People think it was a mugging gone wrong.

So now here I am, in a rundown, old café running from a sadistic vampire. I thought being in Cali would help me get away from her but I was wrong, she found ways to bring me back. She tried getting Jake but that didn't work. She ended up losing an arm in that fight. That was last week. I had just graduated with my Ph.D in Psychology. I was coming home to celebrate with Jake. Heck of a homecoming I got.

I was taken out of my musings by the rattling of the door. I instantly curled in the corner. She had found me. I knew Jakes jacket would not have worked. I shot up and ran toward a back room. Not really sure what I was going to do once I got in there. The rattling continued and then there was a BANG. She got in. _Duh Bella, you retard, a blocked door is not going to stop a vampire._ I know that! Sometimes I think I should listen to the voices in my head.

I heard moving around and stuff being thrown over.

"Bella!" I heard her say slowly in an annoying singsong voice. "I know you're in here. Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Not a chance in hell Bitch.

"I promise not to make it hurt…Much." She said while laughing darkly.

I internally scoffed. Yeah, right.

I just sat there curled in a ball behind and old rickety table. This is it. This is my doom. Bella Swan, Summa Cume-Laude**(A/N: no clue if I spelled that right.)** grad of UCLA. Killed by a vampire, before she even made a name for herself in the world.

I heard her come into the room I was in. The table in front of me was thrown across the room. She grabbed me up by my neck and threw me against the wall. I hit it with a loud THUD. I slid down, tears running down my face. Where was Jake when I needed him?

She walked towards me, anger and malice in her eyes. She put her booted foot on my left leg and bared down. You could hear the SNAP of my bone throughout the quiet room along with my high pitched scream.

"Scream like the weakling you are!" She yelled. "This is for James; who you took from me. How will your Edward feel now huh?"

"He's not my Edward." I gasped out through the pain.

"I don't care. He was when I lost James." She snarled.

She grabbed my arm and twisted, more screams came from me. If my throat wasn't raw from them, I would think they were coming from someone else. She picked me up by my neck and pinned me against the wall.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never introduced to our world and then I'll enjoy draining the blood from your body very slowly."

I was getting ready to welcome death when a voice I never thought I'd hear again came through the room.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. You'll be the one dying. Not her."

There at the door of what I thought was my own personal Coffin, was Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**This may be the last for tonight. I don't know. I do need to say this though. Do not, I repeat DO NOT leave me reviews saying "took you long enough to update." I have a life and a job. I can't stay on fanfiction day and night making sure I post updates. I have warned you that I don't have an updating schedule and it may be a long time between updates. Ignorant reviews like that will not make me go any faster. It took me so long to update The Past Is Never The Past because I've had family issues as well as personal issues. **

**With that said. Here is Chapter 2!**

**I don't have a fat bank account so obviously I don't own Twilight. That goes to S. Myers. :)**

* * *

><p>Of course he hasn't changed. He's a vampire, they won't change. But what got me, is his eyes. They were red. Not the gold that I was used to with the Cullen's. I didn't have time to think about that.<p>

Victoria turned around, with me still in her grip.

"Look who we have here Bella, one of your precious Cullen's have come to save the day." She said.

The most vicious snarl I had ever heard came from Jasper. "Don't ever associate me with them again." He growled.

"Trouble in paradise?" Victoria asked sickingly sweet.

Jasper lunged for her and she threw me making me hit another wall with a loud thud. I just slid down the wall and stayed there. I was beginning to get light headed. The blood from my arm and leg continued to flow out. All I could hear were muffled growls and stuff being thrown.

All of a sudden it stopped. I closed my eyes. Trying to will the pain to go away and wondered how I'd get out of here. I heard someone approaching and began to panic, my breath coming out in pants.

"Relax, it's Jasper."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I tried to sit up and cried out in pain. Jasper came to my side and gently helped me lie back.

"How bad are your injuries?" He asked, bending down to my level looking me over.

I took in a breath, "She stomped on my left leg and broke it, my right arm is broken as well and I probably have a few broken ribs from being thrown into the wall a few times." I said.

He just nodded and picked me up. "I'll take you to the hotel I'm staying at and then we can talk."

We got to the hotel and he laid me on the bed. He went over to what I assumed was his bag and took out a T-shirt. He then walked to the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit and towels.

"I'm gonna have to change you into this shirt Darlin'. It'll make it easier to look at your injuries." He told me.

I just nodded, the pain making me drowsy. I felt his fingers working the buttons on my jeans. I lifted my hips carefully to help him. Wrong move. It hurt like a motherfucker. I felt him trying to manipulate my emotions and take the pain. Any other time that shit would have pissed me off. Right now however, I was grateful.

"Shhh..It's ok sweetheart." He soothed.

He looked at my tattered and torn shirt. "Just cut it off." I rasped out.

He nodded and took the scissors out the first aid kit and began to cut up the front of it. He gently moved my injured arm out of it and then my other. He helped me sit up and pulled his shirt over my head.

He looked over my leg trying to figure out the damage.

"I'll have to stitch it and put a splint on it." He told me. I just nodded.

"Are there any pain meds in the first aid kit?" I asked. He nodded and began to dig through the box and brought out a bottle.

He got up and went to a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed me that and 2 pills. I downed them immediately.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. "I'll try to do this as gently as I can." He told me.

I just nodded not able to form a sentence.

I felt him begin to stick the wound in my leg and then he placed it in a splint. It hurt like a bitch. I bit into the pillow to keep myself from screaming. People in the hotel would think we were remaking Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

When he was done I just laid there panting trying to get my heart rate under control and remember that he was helping me not trying to make it worse. I was telling myself not to be a bitch and cuss him out for making it hurt like hell more.

I looked at him and he was watching me warily.

"I'm ok." I panted out. "It just hurt like a bitch."

He chuckled at that.

"Glad I amuse you." I said dryly.

He moved to my arm and just put a splint on it. Thank God that didn't hurt as much as my leg did. I would have blown a fucking gasket.

When he was done he helped me sit up.

"Do you want take a hot shower?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful. But I'll need help."

He looked at me a minute, "Will you be comfortable with me helping you shower?"

"Jasper, it's not like you're gonna try anything while we're in the shower, at the moment I'm a one legged wimp."

He snorted. "Nice Bella."

He came to the other side of the bed and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you Jasper." I whispered.

I heard him take in a breath.

"I've missed you too Bella." He responded.

He walked us into the bathroom and sat me on the counter. He turned the knobs on the shower and the room slowly filled up with steam.

He turned to me and looked into my eyes for permission before tugging at the shirt. I nodded. He gently pulled it off of me and began to take my bra off. He helped me stand and helped me step out of my underwear.

He had me lean against the counter while he stripped down to his boxers. He then carried me and sat me on the bench inside the shower. He very carefully began to clean all the blood and dirt off my body. I actually got tears in my eyes. Never; I mean never, has anyone done this for me. Not even Jake. I haven't seen Jasper in 6 years and here he is cleaning me and taking care of me. I began to cry. Jasper stopped what he was doing and knelt in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just, I don't know what to feel right now. I haven't seen you in six years and I'm in a shower with you after you've fixed me up and now you're cleaning me. Not exactly how I pictured our reunion." I told him.

He chuckled a little. "Me either Darlin'." He replied. "Lets finish getting you cleaned up and then we can talk."

I just nodded and he continued to take care of me.

Afterwards, he picked me up and placed me on the bathroom counter and wrapped me in a towel. He ran a towel through my hair and then picked me up and walked us back out to the bed room where he put me in another shirt and got me settled in the bed.

It was then that my stomach decided to make itself known, loudly.

I blushed and looked down at my lap while Jasper laughed.

"Are you hungry Bella?" He asked with amusement.

I glared at him. I really was hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

"Yeah, room service would be fine though. Just order me whatever." I told him.

He nodded, got up and got a menu from beside the phone. He picked up the phone but I didn't hear what he had ordered me.

He walked back over to me and sat next to me. "I ordered you a Caesar salad." He said.

"That's fine." I told him.

Cue awkward silence.

I cleared my throat.

"So, are you here alone, or are the others with you?" I asked.

"I'm here alone. I haven't been with the Cullen's since after your birthday." He answered. "Before you ask any more questions, you need to eat and then we'll have story time."

_Well ok then…_

My salad came and evidently I was hungrier than I thought I was. I demolished that thing. I put my dishes back on the tray and Jasper sat it on the table, he sat next to me and just stared like he was trying to decide where to start.

He looked over at me.

"When did Victoria first show up?" He asked.

"2 years ago. Which reminds me, did you kill her?"

He shook his head. "No, the bitch got away. I was more worried about you. I have a feeling she'll be back though."

"She wants me dead because Edward killed James. She thinks if I'm gone it'll make him hurt like she's hurting without James."

He laughed humorlessly. "Oh, I doubt he'll be hurting Bella."

I almost didn't want to know but had to ask anyways, "What do you mean?"

"Edward is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter should answer two questions a lot of you had for me. I'm hoping to post another chapter for The Past as well tonight. No promises though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>It was like time stopped. We just stared at each other. I was looking at him waiting for him to say "Got ya!". While he just sat there like he expected me to make a run for it. <em>That thought had occurred..<em>

"What do you mean he's dead?" I asked slowly, trying not to freak out and lose it.

He looked away, staring at the wall. It was like he was having an internal debate. He had all kind of emotions playing on his face.

"Exactly that, he's dead. No longer around." He answered, finally looking back at me.

"How?" I immediately asked. Not sure I wanted to know.

He looked at me a moment, searching my eyes. I don't know what he found there.

He sighed and looked away.

"I did it Bella." He answered.

I started hyperventilating. Jasper had killed Edward. He was here in this room. Would he kill me to? He had red eyes now, so why the hell not? But then why would he save me?

I was brought out of my internal freak fest by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and seen Jasper looking at me with worry and hesitance.

"Let me explain before you go freakin' out on me Darlin'." He told me. _Oh but that accent though.. Who can be scared with that? _

I just nodded, not sure of what would come out of my mouth just yet.

"It started the night of your 18th birthday party. Remember how I lunged at you?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I remember. Kinda hard to forget that." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and continued.

"I wasn't trying to lunge for you. I was trying to lunge for Edward. He was going to kill you himself. He was getting tired of playing a martyr by trying to keep you alive. When he read in my mind that I knew what he was going to do, he pushed you into the glass table. He didn't like the fact that I figured him out. " He paused, gauging my reaction.

"So, what he told me a few days later really was true." I whispered more to myself then him.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that he didn't want me and that I was just a distraction. That your kind was easily distracted."

He laughed ruefully. "He wanted you alright, just not the way you think."

I laid down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what to feel. The person I thought was the love of my life was dead. Deader than a vampire can be anyways. I needed to hear the rest.

"There's more, isn't there?"

I saw him nod out the corner of my eye. I motioned for him to continue.

He took a deep un-needed breath.

"Later that night after he had taken you home, he said we needed to leave. I confronted him. He denied it in front of everyone. His emotions were nothing but rage. Rage at me for stopping him from getting what he wanted. Your blood. I asked Alice," He said her name with disgust. "How she didn't see it coming. She just said it was a last minute decision. Her emotions said otherwise. She felt nothing but guilt. But, not guilt for lying. It was guilt for not helping Edward get what he wanted."

That hurt. Knowing my so called best friend and "sister" wanted to help me be killed.

"Did any of you Cullen's ever be honest with me? If all you wanted to do was kill me why didn't you? Why didn't any of you!? Why didn't you just let James kill me and have it done with! Why play with my fucking emotions and heart?! Better yet, why not let the fucking van hit in the beginning!"

I was yelling at this point. I felt Jasper trying to send me calm but it wasn't working. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I was hurt and pissed off. I was hurt because I thought Edward loved me and that Alice was my best friend. I was pissed off because they both lied to me. I wasn't really pissed that Jasper killed him. Yet anyways, he still hasn't told me why.

I was still curled in a ball crying. Jasper put his arm around me.

"Yes Bella, we were honest. Just not Edward or Alice. Hell, even Rosalie was pissed at them and she hated you."

I snorted. "So not making me feel any better Jasper." I said hoarsely.

He chuckled. "Shall I continue?" He asked.

"Just get to the reason you killed him and how Alice plays into all this."

He nodded.

"When we left Forks, we moved to Alaska to be with the Denali's. The whole time, Edward and Alice were always off together. At first I just thought they would hunt. That wasn't the case. She was helping him keep tabs on you. He came back here often. He was going to try to kill you. You were always with Jacob Black though. That's something else that pissed him off. He didn't want you 'that' way but he didn't want anyone else to have you either. He was livid. According to Alice, he got close to having you a few times, but Jacob always showed up."

I stopped him. "Wait, if he was coming back, did he know about Victoria?"

"I don't think he did. He only wanted James dead because he wanted what was his. I'm pretty sure it would have been the same with Victoria as well."

I nodded and told him to continue. I was trying my damnedest to keep my emotions under control.

"Long story short, I killed Edward because he was obsessed with wanting your blood to the point he started killing girls that looked like you, he was hoping he'd find another singer. He was that obsessed with your blood. Alice helped him. Though, I didn't kill her. Carlisle wouldn't let me." He said, growling at the end.

"Why? She was going against what he believed in. How many girls did he kill?" I asked. Not sure I wanted that last answer.

"I wondered the same thing. He said her gift was too important for the coven to lose. He won't allow her to talk about visions unless it's dangers to the coven. You don't want to know how many girls he killed Bella. I know you, you'll just feel guilty." He answered. Ok, he had me there. It would make me feel guilty.

"Did she know about Victoria?" I whispered.

He looked away. "Yes, and so did Carlisle. I was the only one willing to come back. They didn't think we needed to back then. So we didn't."

I swallowed back a sob. "That doesn't explain your eyes though."

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that." He paused. "I slipped a month after your party, a few days before I killed Edward. That and killing Edward put the proverbial** (A/N:I think I used that word right, lol)** nail in the coffin. Carlisle asked me to leave for a while. I just didn't go back to animal blood. I'm in more control if I drink from humans. I only kill those who deserve it though."

I nodded. "I don't agree with it but it's your choice. If it's like you say and you're in better control then who am I to judge?" I told him.

He nodded.

"When was the last time you talked to any of them?" I asked, not really wanting to know. I'm just a sucker for hurting.

"Emmett calls and checks in from time to time." He answered.

My heart sped up at Emmett's name. Did he want to come help? Did he care about me at all?

"He didn't want to help with Victoria?"

"You know Emmett, he follows Rosalie. He wanted to but she's got her claws so far in him that when she says 'jump' he says 'how high'."

I snickered because it was true.

It was about this time my bladder decided to make itself known. I tried to move my leg but it was too painful. I winced and Jasper caught my pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The human needs a bathroom break." I told him.

He laughed.

"I'll carry you but I'm not helping with anything else." He said with amusement while picking me up and taking me to the bathroom.

"I'm pretty sure I can do the rest, doc." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, I just shrugged.

"Well, you did patch me up." I told him.

"I'm no Carlisle." He replied. He sat me down on the toilet and turned to leave. "Let me know when you're finished." He said and walked out.

I was still just wearing a t-shirt so I just had to pull my underwear down. Which was hard to do with one working arm; but, I did it.

After I was done I very carefully pulled my underwear up and called him back in.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Other than the obvious, I'm just peachy."

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He carried me back into the bedroom and laid me on the bed, covering me back up.

"Now, what's your story for the last 6 years." He asked.

"I went to college and got my PhD in Psychology and after that Victoria made her self known." I told him.

He looked at me. "You have to be able to tell me more than that." He said.

"What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you how she killed my dad on the side of a road? Do you want me to talk about how she went to Jacksonville and killed my mom and Phil? Do you want me to talk about how I've been running from her the past 2 years? I'm sorry if I don't want to talk about it when I'm practically living it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if you see any mistakes. All mistakes are mine.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila! Chapter 4 :). You might also get Chapter 5 tonight as well. I'm at a road block with La Bella Vita so I've been going back and editing this story, with that said La Bella Vita may or may not get an update tonight.. Also, I had a few PM's about The Past. Someone asked why it was James/Bella/Jasper when so far it was only Bella/James, patience grasshopper. You'll find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to play with the characters. **

* * *

><p>He sat there stunned.<p>

"I'm guessing you didn't know about my parents." I said.

"No, I didn't. What did she do to them?" He answered.

So I told him. I told him how I got the call from the Jacksonville police and what they found. Bloody, broken and mutilated bodies found on the floor of the living room. I told him how she made my dad think she was a speeder, broke his neck and left him.

"She's been after me for 2 years. It used to be that I could cover my scent with Jacob's. But she's caught on to that. Evidently she's smarter than we give her credit for." I finished and tried to cover a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep and we'll continue this in the morning." He suggested.

I nodded and lay back on the pillows.

"Can you use your gift to help me stay asleep? I tend to have some intense nightmares; it would be nice to not have any for a change."

"I can do that." He stated as he started to get up off the bed.

"Would you stay next to me? Sorry if I sound needy."

"You don't sound needy at all Bella. I understand. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

I opened my eyes and noticed the sunlight coming through the curtains of the hotel room. I slept through the night. I couldn't believe it. However, my body didn't let me bask in that for long. I ached all over. I think it even hurt to move my nose. I tried to stretch, but I just winced and groaned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good Morning." I heard.

I looked over and found Jasper still next to me.

I tried to smile without grimacing. "Hey, you stayed." I whispered.

"I told you I would. How do you feel?" He replied.

"I feel like a vampire took part of her revenge out on my poor human body. Oh wait, she did!" I answered with a straight face.

"Very funny, now the serious answer?" He said with a smirk.

I snickered. "That was a serious answer! I hurt all over, it even hurts to stretch. I would give anything for a long soak in a hot bath right now."

He chuckled. "I think that can be arranged."

I looked at him. "But what about my leg and arm?" I asked.

"We can wrap your leg in a trash bag, which we have here in the room. Your arm, if it's not too uncomfortable, you'll be able to let it hang over the tub."

I nodded. Grateful that I'd even be able to have a bath.

"I'll go fill it up with water and bubble bath. I'll need to stay in there to help, I'm sure you want to at have _some_ modesty." He said, chuckling at the end. I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Jasper. I don't know why you're here, how you found me or what, but I'm glad you're here."

He just stood there for a few minutes with all kinds of emotions playing on his face. Then he finally looked at me and nodded.

"You're welcome Bella. As for why I'm here and how I found you, we'll save that conversation for later."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Whoever came up with the grand idea of making a bathtub; I commend them. This was heaven. After Jasper filled the tub, he helped me undress; being a gentleman the whole time, then carried me and helped me get in. He had put Jasmine bubble bath in the water. I had my leg wrapped in a trash bag and my arm was hanging over the side of the tub. The hot water was very soothing to my sore and aching muscles. Once again, this is heaven. Jasper was sitting on the floor against the wall.

I had to ask him the one thing that has been on my mind and nagging me.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered, staring at the bubbles in the water, popping and floating around.

"Why did I do what?" He asked. I could tell he was looking at me. It was like he was staring a hole in the side of my head.

"Save me. Why did you save me?" I asked. I looked up and stared at a spot on the wall. "You along with Rosalie were one of the ones that wanted me dead for knowing your secret."

He didn't answer right away and I continued to stare at my spot on the wall. _Maybe if I stare long enough, I'll burn a hole in the wall…No? Oh well.._

"I didn't hate you if that's what you thought. I thought I made that clear when we were in the hotel in Phoenix."

"Then why did Edward tell me you wanted to kill me?" I asked. Finally turning and looking at him. The emotions on his face told me that he didn't know Edward told me that.

"He told you that? Well he was a fucking liar Bella. I didn't want to kill you. I just didn't think you'd be safe in our world. James and your birthday proved that."

"Yeah, he said that the day I was almost hit by Tyler's van, you told him to just let me get hit. That if I died your family wouldn't be in danger of being exposed. He said you and Rosalie agreed on that." I told him, right before my stomach decided to make itself known rather loudly.

I blushed and looked away.

"You should get out before you turn into a prune. I'll order you some room service as well." He said in a tone that told me he wasn't happy at the moment. I just nodded.

He came over and pulled the drain on the tub and picked me up out the water. He dried me off gently with a fluffy towel and helped me get dressed in yet another of his shirts and just a pair of my underwear.

He handed me a brush and I would have kissed him if I could have but that wasn't a very good idea.

I brushed through my hair and sat it on the counter. Jasper picked me up bridal style and walked out to the bedroom and laid me on the bed.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked me.

"It doesn't really matter. Just order anything." I told him. He nodded and picked up the room phone. I didn't hear what he ordered.

"I ordered you bacon, Eggs and toast. Now, what else did the asshole tell you?"

I gulped.

"He basically just said that you were unstable, that you weren't really used to the animal diet yet and that I should keep my distance. He said that because you were on human blood for so long, yes he told me your story." I said when he looked at me, angry.**(A.N.: I know Edward didn't tell her Jaspers story in the books. I'm twisting it, most of this story isn't going to really go along with the Twilight books. My Jasper is going to be different. You'll see)**

He got up and walked to the window, looking out of it.

It was quiet in the room except for my breathing. I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was room service for my food. I tried to get up when I didn't see Jasper move but he moved when he quickly whipped around.

He looked at me and toward the door, angrily I might add.

"I hope you're ready for a visitor." He growled, when there was another knock.

I started to panic. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, we're about to have one." He answered. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Jasper." I heard.

_Carlisle…_

* * *

><p><strong>All mistakes are mine. <strong>

**If anyone is any good at writing a scene with The Major. Please PM me. I'm close to the part where he makes an entrance but I don't like it and want to rewrite it. In other words, I suck at writing him lol. **

**'Chelle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told ya'll you'd probably get Chapter 5 ;).**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Only in my dreams. **

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I stood there and glared at the man I once thought of as a father.

"What do you want? You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me the last time we seen each other." I said.

"That may be true, but I'm not here for you. I'm here to speak to Bella." He replied.

I knew she could hear from where she was lying on the bed. Her heart rate increased at that last comment.

"What if I don't have anything to say to you and don't want to hear what you have to say?" She asked low enough for us to hear.

Carlisle stiffened and I felt hurt and guilt coming off of him.

"You should have known she wouldn't welcome you back with open arms Carlisle. How did you even know we were here in the first place?"

"Alice had a vision. I know what you're doing Jasper. We all turned our backs on you so you come running to Bella."

"That's not how it is and you know it, you son of a bitch." I growled. Shock was rolling off him and Bella.

"You and your "family" turned your backs on me. One slip Carlisle! One damn slip! And you turn me away. You find out that Edward is killing humans that look like Bella, with Alice's help I might add, and you don't do shit. Heaven forbid your golden boy do anything wrong. I thought I was doing the right thing by protecting Bella, and any other innocent girls by ridding the world of him. Guess I thought wrong. You threw me out like everyday trash."

The whole time through my rant I felt nothing but anger coming off of Bella. And it was coming off in waves.

"Bella doesn't need you Jasper. You're not good for her." He replied.

"I think I should be the one to decide who is and isn't good for me Carlisle. I'm not some 12 year old girl who needs you making my choices for me. I'm 24 and perfectly fine with making my own decisions. Now please leave. Jasper and I are just fine without you interfering."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Bella grew a backbone.

**BPOV**

Wow, I just gave Carlisle a piece of my mind. I feel better now.

I have been through too much these past few years to have him waltz back into my life and try to be a "Father" to me.

"Bella I'm just trying to look out for you. You don't know Jasper." Carlisle tried to reason.

"I know him a hell of a lot better than you think I do. I know he's always been pushed to the back of the room. I know you all have always kept him isolated. I know you always made me keep my distance because of his control. It wasn't his fault! He had to feel not only his blood lust but all of yours to. I know Jasper is misunderstood and you know what I think?"

Jasper was standing there looking at me stunned. Carlisle who was still standing in the doorway, just stood there stiff, not moving.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you're afraid of Jasper. You know he can kill you in a human heartbeat. All his time in the wars, he's the most feared vampire in your world Carlisle. Who wouldn't be afraid?"

"Jasper would never try to kill me. He's not that kind of person Bella." Carlisle replied.

Jasper turned towards him.

"And what kind of person am I Carlisle? Huh? You threw me out 6 years ago, so if I'm not 'that kind of person', why did you throw me out?"

Carlisle was silent.

"Because you went against everything I taught the coven. You slipped up too many times to the point where we had to move too often. You killed Edward!" Carlisle shouted at the end.

I cleared my throat. "Can you two move this inside the room so we don't have upset hotel guests on our hands?"

Jasper moved out the way to let him through. They didn't move away from the door once it was shut.

"I killed Edward because he and Alice were killing girls who looked like Bella because Edward got some kind of sick enjoyment out of it. He would go back to Forks to see if he could kill her Carlisle! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Let him kill her?"

"No! You could have come to me about it before taking matters into your own hands." Carlisle answered.

"What good would that have done? All you ever did was give him a slap on the wrist and send him away. You never actually punished him Carlisle, he was your golden boy! He never did any wrong in your eyes." Jasper retorted.

I decided to speak up this time.

"It's true Carlisle. Edward never did wrong to you. Because he was your first 'son', you treated him better than anyone else. Hell, you even treated him better than Rosalie, and she was a spoiled bitch."

He just stood there. Emotions playing on his face. He shook his head and looked out the window.

"I can see I'm not going to get anywhere with the two of you. Bella, you're making a mistake. It's a bad decision to stay with Jasper."

"Let me make my own decisions. He saved my life and helped with the healing of my wounds." I told him.

He tried to take a step toward me. "Could I at least examine you?" He asked.

"No thanks. Jasper is doing a pretty swell job on his own I think. You should leave." I answered.

He swallowed and nodded. He turned toward the door but not before speaking to Jasper again.

"You will see me or us again, I'm not going to let you turn her into someone like you." He said and walked out.

Jasper stood stone still, just staring at the door.

"You alright?" I asked.

He looked at me, nodded and started walking toward the bed.

"Thank you." He whispered as he sat next to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?" I asked.

"For standing up for me. It helped. His emotions were telling me that he didn't expect for you to take my side. He was shocked. He honestly thought you'd leave with him. But, this does cause a problem for us."

"We need to leave." I stated.

"Yeah. That is, if you want to. You don't have to go with me Bella. I know you have a life here in Seattle."

I snorted. "You call watching my back to make sure a sadistic vampire hasn't caught up to me a life? I'd hate to see what you call not having a life."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with me or not smartass?"

"I'll go. I don't need to call anyone except Jake. Don't know how well it's gonna go when he finds out I'm with you. By the way, you didn't find my cell phone did you?"

"Yeah it's in the drawer of the night stand."

I nodded and reached out without causing myself pain. I opened the drawer and found it. Thankfully it wasn't dead or broken.

"When do we need to leave?" I asked, while checking to see if I had missed calls.

"Probably tomorrow. I'm not going to tell you where or make a decision. We don't want Alice seeing." He answered.

I nodded and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why didn't you just change me when you found me?" I asked him bluntly.

He looked down at the ugly ass comforter on the bed, "I didn't know if you still wanted it or not honestly. That was something you wanted when Edward was still around. You wanted it WITH him. I didn't want to take that decision from you. I didn't want you to resent me."

And then I knew that I would probably stay with Jasper for as long as I could. I wouldn't have to worry about him trying to run my life and make my decisions for me. I would be his equal. Or about as equal as a human can be to a vampire anyways.

"Thanks." I said.

"For?"

"For taking care of me and not making decisions for me." I answered.

"No thanks needed but you're welcome. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me Bella."


End file.
